1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer executing recording on a recording medium, and more particularly, to a printer which can detect whether or not a conveying path of the recording medium is in a state capable of conveying and discharging the recording medium recorded on by a recording unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a recording apparatus for performing recording on a recording medium such as paper, cloth, plastics, an OHP (overhead projector) sheet or the like (hereinafter simply termed “recording paper”) is utilized as a printer. Such a printer may serve as an output apparatus of a facsimile apparatus, an electronic typewriter, a word processor, a work station or the like, or a handy or portable printer provided for a personal computer, a host computer, an optical-disk apparatus, a video apparatus or the like.
FIG. 8A is a diagram illustrating an external appearance of an ink-jet printer for forming an image by discharging ink droplets from an ink-jet recording head onto recording paper, as a commercially available example of such a printer.
In general, a printer mounts recording means, including, for example, an ink-jet recording head and an ink tank, on a carriage (not shown). The printer also typically includes recording-paper mounting means 100 for mounting recording paper, such as an automatic sheet feeder (ASF), and a discharge port 101 for discharging recording paper having a recorded image thereon at a front portion (facing an operator) of the printer. A discharged-sheet tray 102 for receiving discharged recording paper is provided at the discharge port 101.
A recording portion including a space necessary for executing recording on recording paper by the recording means is covered with a cover 103. The recording means mounted on the carriage can be exchanged by opening/closing the cover 103 (in a direction of arrow 107 shown in FIG. 8C). In some printers, a sensor for sensing the state of opening/closing of the cover 103 is provided. When the cover 103 is opened, a part of the recording portion covered with the cover 103 is externally exposed, so that the ink tank or the like can be exchanged by automatic movement of the carriage into the opened space.
As shown in FIG. 8A, the discharged-sheet tray 102 is at a position to cover the discharge port 101 during a non-recording state in order to prevent penetration of dust and the like into the recording portion. As shown in FIG. 8B, by drawing the discharged-sheet tray 102 in the direction of an arrow 106 after rotating it as indicated by an arrow 105, a substantially entire front surface of discharged recording paper having recorded image thereon can be received on the discharged-sheet tray 102. According to such a configuration, an area required to store such a printer in a non-recording state can be reduced.
In other printers, a discharge-port cover for openably/closably covering the discharge port 101, separate from the discharged-sheet tray 102, is provided, or only a discharge-port cover is provided without having the discharge-sheet tray 102.
In such printers, if recording is executed in a state in which the discharge-port cover or the discharge-sheet cover also operating as the discharged-sheet tray 102 covers the discharge port 101 (a non-recording state), discharged recording paper is obstructed by the discharge-port cover or the discharged-sheet tray 102, resulting in a jam of the recording paper. As a result, recorded matter cannot be used. Furthermore, if continuous recording is performed in this state, sheets of recording paper discharged at the discharge port 101 cannot be conveyed and are accumulated, thereby causing a jam and damage to the main body of the printer or the recording head.
In most of the recent printers, image formation on recording paper or the like is performed by receiving an image signal and a signal for controlling various functions, such as execution of recording, and the like, of a printer from the outside of the printer. For example, image formation is achieved by printing an image displayed on a display unit of a personal computer on recording paper. Accordingly, it frequently occurs that an operator operates commands for execution of recording from the personal computer without being aware of closure of a discharge-port cover or a discharged-sheet tray of the printer. This occurs particularly when the operator is present at a location remote from a location where the printer is installed.
Despite such a situation, confirmation whether or not the discharge-port cover or the discharged-sheet tray is in a state capable of performing recording is mainly left to the operator's attention.